Little Darlin'The Life of a Penguin With No Words
by SonomaCurtis
Summary: Memphis and Norma Jean have another egg and this one is female. She appears to be 'normal' until she has to find her Heart-Song...she has none! Follow her adventures to find that which will make her whole.
1. Chapter 1

Memphis shivered at the news. He, Mumble, and another penguin by the name of Chase were all huddled around Gloria and Norma Jean. The females had just delivered the news that Norma Jean was going to have another egg. It was the first time since Mumble, which had been four years ago; as they didn't want to risk another 'accident'. Each male held his breath, for none knew how Memphis would react, not even Memphis. He loved that he would have a new thread of gold bonding himself to Norma Jean, but he was also worried. Could he handle it, though? He had been a horrible father to Mumble, and only now were they mending the wounds that had been registered on the younger penguin.

Norma Jean lifted Memphis' drooped beak with her own, gently forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"Daddy, you can do this. Its not an option anymore. I know that you will love this egg and will be good for it."

Memphis looked at her and the happiness filled his eyes completely again.

"Yeah, I will be good for our little Darlin'." He said with a smile.

A WHOLE WINTER LATER

Memphis felt the egg on top of his large feet shake and he let it gently roll off. The shell broke and a little orange beak poked through, followed by a black and white head. The baby giggled and accidentally rolled over on its side. Its big blue eyes widened with fear and Memphis waddled toward the egg with worry clear on his face. But the baby's roll was stopped by another. He was Mumble's friend, Seymour.

"Jeez, I'm sorry, Memphis." Seymour said. Memphis reached Seymour and sighed with relief.

"That's just fine, son. Just fine. I was 'fraid that my egg was gonna get too far away from me." He said. The egg in front of the two males was cracking and a little black and white head popped back out.

"Oh!" The tiny voice said. From the voice, Memphis realized that his chick was a daughter. She broke free of the shell and smiled up at her father. "Hey, Daddy." She said. Memphis' heart filled with pride and love. His little baby was a very dark gray up to her chest, which was white.

"Hey, Little Darlin'." He said. She smiled up at him as she began to shiver. Memphis noticed this and smiled. "Get under me, Little Darlin'." Darlin' did as she was told and looked back at Seymour as her father turned to go and find her mother. From behind Seymour popped another chick. He smiled at Darlin' and she promised herself to find out his name, mainly because she wanted friends.

As Memphis neared the edge of the waiting males, he saw his son, Mumble just in front of him.

"Son!" He raised his voice over the chaos and Mumble turned around. On his feet was a little boy penguin. Memphis smiled. "So this is your boy?" He asked. Mumble nodded with pride.

"He doesn't have a name yet, I want Gloria to choose." He said. Memphis smiled.

"You sure? Last time she named somebody, it was Mumble." He teased. Mumble laughed and looked for the first time at his little sister. She blinked at him with her big blue eyes and laughed.

"She's so...dark." Mumble said the first thing that came to his mind. "Er, and precious." He added, hoping that he didn't offend his father. But Memphis was smiling. His eyes shone with pride.

"Yeah, she is. My Dark Star."

Mumble looked up at his father and realized that this is what Memphis must have looked like when Mumble hatched. The thought brought a smile to his beak and the two fathers turned to wait for their wives.

"Wives, HO!" The sharp sound of Noah's voice broke out and the sea of males rushed forward, Mumble and Memphis gladly getting caught in the fray. Even Noah himself was rushing forward to meet his newest wife. (He was one of the males who switched mates every season). The chick under him was his first successful hatch in seasons, and would most likely be his last. The little male was very light feathered and his black mask only covered the back of his head and a thin strip lead down to his beak. Everything else was light gray and white. He and Darlin' glimpsed each other through the crowd and Darlin' marked down another friend she wanted to get to know.

"Daddy?" The call was soft and Memphis turned. There stood curvy Norma Jean. She smiled and rushed forward. When she saw Darlin' she managed to smile brighter. "A baby girl?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. Memphis nodded and prodded Darlin' off his feet. She stepped off and walked up to her mother.

"Momma?" She asked. Norma Jean nodded and then fed Darlin'.

"What's her name, Memphis?" She asked. Memphis let Darlin' snuggle back under him before answering.

"I've been calling her Darlin'. But I'm not set on anything yet." He said. Norma Jean shook her head.

"No, Daddy. It's perfect. Our Little Darlin'."

A few days passed and Darlin' began going to singing school. Her teacher, Mr. Libretto, was young and this was his first class. Memphis liked him, for he knew Libretto's father, Maurice.

"Alright, class. Now, I'm sure you've all heard of the term, Heart-Song." He began. Noah's son, who happened to be named Guin, raised his flipper. Mr. Libretto nodded to him..

"My mother told me that the Heart-Song of an Emporer Penguin is what makes him or her a penguin. Its the part of us deep, deep inside that carries our dreams and desires in song." He finished and he held his light gray head proudly. Mr. Libretto nodded and smiled.

"Exactly. Now, Guin, since you volunteered, do you know your Heart-Song?"

Guin nodded and took a deep breath.

"_I know it's late, _

_I know you're weary._

_I know your plans _

_don't include me. _

_Still here we are._

_Both of us lonely._

_Longing for shelter._

_From all that we see._

_Why should we worry._

_Now will care girl._

_Look at the stars, now._

_So far away. _

_We've got tonight,_

_Who needs tomorrow. _

_We've got tonight, Babe._

_Why don't we stay?"_

Guin finished and looked around, Mr. Libretto was applauding him and so were all the others. Darlin' looked at him and smiled. She liked his deep voice, which was pretty deep; especially for a penguin his age. Guin looked up at Mr. Libretto.

"Who's going next?" Mr. Libretto asked, motioning for Guin to join the class again. Everyone raised their flipper except for Darlin', who kept her eyes on the ground. Mr. Libretto let as many of the class perform as he could before he had to end the class. But he called out to Darlin' and Memphis when he came to pick her up.

"Why didn't you sing today?" Mr. Libretto asked her gently. Memphis froze. What if his little Darlin' couldn't sing? But Darlin' just shrugged.

"I didn't think of any song." She answered. Memphis looked at Libretto.

"What do you mean, Darlin'?" Libretto asked.

"I feel the need to sing. But there are no words." She explained. Memphis released his breath he had been holding. She just needed to put words to her Heart-Song. It wasn't severe. Libretto nodded and looked at Memphis, sending him a look that excused them both. When they were out of hearing range, Memphis turned to Darlin'.

"Let me take you somewhere." He said. The two waddled all the way to the edge of Emperor-Land and finally found the place that Memphis had been looking for. It was a large ice cave. The same one that Memphis had banished himself to for almost two years while Mumble was missing. Once they come into the cave, Memphis went to the spot he used to stand and slowly die. He didn't step where he used to stand, but he did walk around it.

"What is this place, Daddy?" Darlin' asked after a few moments. Memphis turned back to her.

"This is a special place to me. You see, when I was your age, I would come up here with my Mamma and she taught me all she knew about singing. Then, when I was full grown and hurtin' bad from my mistakes, I lived here so I wouldn't have to shame myself in front of everyone else. Soon after that, Mumble taught me how to dance here."

"Wow, this place is really special, huh?" Darlin' asked. Memphis chuckled.

"Yeah, Darlin'. This place is as much a part of me as ice, wind, and music. And I want to make it more special by teaching you here." He said. Darlin' lit up at that. "Let's get started. I'll teach you my Heart-Song."

"_Since my baby left me;_

_I found a new place to dwell._

_It's down at the end of Lonely Street_

_at Heartbreak Hotel."_

_**OKAY! I'M OFFICIALLY DONE WITH CHAPTER ONE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHARACTERS AND ALL THE ELVIS PRESELY TRIVIA. THERE WILL BE MORE VERY SOON, ALONG WITH MY VOCALS TO DARLIN'S SONGS AND MY DRAWINGS OF THE CHARACTERS. PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Here's more! I realize that this story is beginning to sound vaguely familiar, but I assure you that Darlin' is no Mumble. I am going to pick the story back up at Graduation, so all the penguins have lost their fluff. Just so you know... OH! And also, the Emperors never actually left Emperor Land. They chose to remain and use the new landscape to their advantage. (See Happy Feet 2)**

Darlin' smiled at her father as they all waddled toward the Graduation Cliffs. Norma Jean was right beside her, fussing with her new adult feathers. Darlin' looked about for her friends. A little further away was her nephew, Erik. His little yellow bow-tie on his chest flashed in the early morning light. He was singing his Heart-Song, I Knew I Loved You, with his two best friends, Bodecea "Bo", and Atticus. The three made a very complementary triple, their voices blended very gracefully.

Memphis looked from his grandson to his daughter and sighed. Darlin' still hadn't found her Heart-Song, which was a shame in Memphis' eyes because she was top of her class in singing, next to Erik. The two were supposed to open the Graduation Ceremony with duet, but Darlin' turned it down. She wasn't shy, but she was ashamed that she didn't actually have a Heart-Song to share. No one knew that she didn't have a Heart-Song except for Libretto, Memphis and herself. Not even Norma Jean knew of it.

"Mamma, Daddy, how do I look?" Darlin' asked and turned to face her parents. She was still very dark after losing all her fluff. In fact, the only white on her was a heart-shape on her chest that ended in the middle of her belly. And of course her neck was white. She had fiery streaks of orange and yellow up the side of her head. Everything else was black. She had big blue eyes still, which her older brother was very proud of. Mumble liked to tease Memphis about her blue eyes, but everyone loved them. Darlin's face was structured very much like Memphis' but she definitely had her mother's slender beak, striped with pink on the side.

Memphis took a long look at his Little Darlin' and smiled, then went forward and wrapped her in a hug.

"You are my Beautiful Bird, Darlin'." He said quietly so only she could hear. Darlin' smiled and kissed her daddy before letting Norma Jean hug her.

"Alright, guys. I'm gonna go fish!" Darlin' exclaimed happily and belly slid forward. She navigated her way through the throng of graduating penguin, but found she couldn't stop herself. There was nothing to stop herself with! A bump came into view and Darlin' shouted as she went up and flew into the air. She landed on another penguin and the two slipped over the edge of the cliff down into the water. The crowd was now silent.

In the water, Darlin' and the other penguin were still trying to swim to the surface. They both leaped upward and called out to the others, who all cheered. Only when other penguins began dropping into the water, did Darlin' realize who she had knocked into the water. He was a very handsome penguin, with a broad chest and his coat of adult feathers were very much white. He was all white except for his head, which was black, orange, yellow like a normal penguin's. He had a very bright orange yellow dash on his chest, which lead up to the same colors on the side of his head.

"Guin!" Darlin' exclaimed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to knock you into the water!" She began apologizing profusely. Guin was laughing and stopped her by taking her flipper in his.

"It's no problem, Darlin'." He said, still laughing. "I was going to jump first anyway."

"But your father demanded that you didn't. You're the 'Gift from Guin." Darlin' teased. She knew that Noah gave his son that title because he looked so different from the others and that he had been granted upon a supposed barren couple. But Guin never saw it that way. He thought that he was normal, and he very much was. His voice was very deep, but not the best around, though it was near the best.

"Oh please." Guin scoffed and swam toward a school of fish. Darlin' took up the chase with him and soon they were all very full.

"I'll be seeing you." Darlin' said and turned to swim back to shore. But Guin looked up in alarm.

"Wait!" He called. Darlin looked back at him. "Can't you stay?" He asked, pleadingly.

"Sorry, no. I have a singing lesson." She said and swam away without another word. Guin watched her go, extreme sadness in his eyes. Behind him Atticus swam up.

"You still tryin' to get Darlin'?" He asked. Guin looked down at the ocean floor. "Well, I guess we'll both have to keep tryin'."

Darlin' leaped ashore and immediately found who she was looking for. Libretto stood off to the side, talking with his father and sister. Maurice saw Darlin' first and motioned for her to come over. She did and stood between Gloria and Libretto. Libretto smiled at the sight of the pretty young female and his brown eyes shone with a mix of admiration and adoration. Gloria saw this but said nothing.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Libretto, er, Mr. Libretto promised me a singing lesson after graduation, and well, Graduation is over so..." She looked up at Libretto and gave him the best puppy dog eyes a penguin could manage. Libretto laughed and excused himself and Darlin'.

As Gloria and Maurice watched them go, Gloria turned to her father.

"Hasn't Libretto mated yet?" She asked. Maurice shook his head.

"Nope, this year is his second chance and he still has no options." Maurice shook his head. He wanted more than anything for all of his three children to find love and a future, but it seemed as though only Gloria was on that track. His son, Libretto, was a Song Instructor and had seemed to bury himself away from all of his old friends; ever since Michelle, Maurice's original mate, had died. And Maurice's third child, a female named Sandy was still too young to really have a decision in mind. In fact, her graduation had just ended along with Darlin's. He looked after his son and then realized that...maybe...his son had chosen an option.

Darlin' smiled as she finished singing Libretto's Heart-Song, Must Be Doing Something Right. He had also been showing her dance steps, because she refused to let Mumble teach her. It was a pride thing. The two stopped and looked each other in the eye, and Darlin' felt a red hot sensation in her belly. Their beaks were close and fear replaced that heat. She pulled away and looked down at her feet. Libretto sighed and shook his head.

"Darlin', I-." Libretto began, but Darlin' cut him off.

"No. I'm sorry. I'm just so unsure..." She trailed off, thinking of Atticus and Guin. Libretto nodded and lifted her beak with his flipper.

"You have quite a few suitors don't you?" He asked, a sad smile in his voice and eye, shining through the fake happy one on his beak. Darlin' looked him in the eye and sighed, a real smile coming to her face.

"Libretto, you always make me smile." She laughed and Libretto joined her. Their beaks drew closer again and The warm feeling didn't fade to fear this time.

"Darlin'!" An angry voice caused the two penguins to turn and face a very angry and panting Memphis. Darlin' looked down at her feet and looked up to her father. Libretto stared at the older penguin wide eyed with fear. Memphis began to waddle down to where they were. "What the hell do you think you're doin'? Darlin' I don't even know what your mother will have to say about this." He drew face to face with his daughter who was barely able to look him in the eye. Libretto stepped forward.

"Memphis, I don't think you should-"

"Don't you dare think for me, boy. The only reason that I haven't already ripped you another one is because your daddy is my pal. And your sister is my son's wife." Memphis turned on Libretto and shot the male a glare that clearly said, _you won't see the light of day again if you try this again._ He then turned and ushered Darlin' away.

Once they were back on the Glacier Cliffs (created in the second movie) Memphis stopped and turned on his daughter. Only now his eyes didn't have anger alone in them. It was disappointment. Memphis looked at her and this time, Darlin' held her head level.

"Now, Darlin', I don't really know what I saw back there..."

"Daddy."

"But that was embarrassing and I just can't describe to you..."

"Daddy."

"The disappointment in my heart for your conduct-"

"DADDY!" Darlin' shouted. A few penguins around them stopped and stared, but Darlin' ignored them. Memphis stopped and looked angrily at his daughter. She took a breath. "Daddy, you don't even know the half of it! So what if I chose him as my mate...what does that matter to you? Why do you care so much about this? This is my life! No other parents cling to their children like you cling to me. I'm not allowed to do anything except learn from you and take lessons."

Before Memphis could respond, he realized that they had attracted a crowd. In the crowd was Erik, Mumble, Libretto, Guin, Atticus, and Chase and his daughter Annie. Memphis looked at his daughter and opened his beak to speak, but a great rumbling cut him off. The wind began to blow terribly and all penguins looked up to the sky.

Above them was a helicopter, and many older penguins were able to point this out. But Darlin's generation was too young to know about the Aliens. Before the Helicopter even landed, a loud bark went off and Memphis winced. He wobbled a few moments before he dropped to the ground with a sickening thump. Chaos erupted and more barks went off. More penguins dropped but Darlin' couldn't find it in herself to run. She just kept staring at the penguins around her. Chase was on the ground, along with his daughter, Mumble, Erik, and Libretto. Guin and Atticus were trying to drag Darlin' away, but her feet were glued to the ice. Then she felt a bite in her side and her vision grew dark and dizzy. Then darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I know I kinda left you guys hanging last chapter, so I'm not going to waste time with getting to the story. **

Memphis blinked awake and the first thing that he noticed was that there was no light. He stood and found his head came exactly to the ceiling of a box. He felt with his flippers along the side until he confirmed that he was in what Mumble called a box. Once he had made his whole way around the box, he realized that there was a square hole that daylight was streaming through. He heard familiar voices and his still-foggy mind began trying to decipher them. Was that Mumble?

"Mumble?" Memphis asked.

"Pa?" Mumble's voice asked. Memphis pressed his eye up against the opening and looked around. He saw two boxes in front of him a ways. In one of them was another penguin. This penguin was Guin, the son of Noah. Memphis could tell by the white feathers. But Memphis didn't see Mumble.

"Son, where are you?" Memphis asked the air.

"I don't know, Pa. But I know who is with us."

"Who?" Memphis inquired.

"I've talked to Guin, Atticus, Erik-" Mumble began listing.

"Wait, Erik? You're boy's with us?" Memphis asked. He began worrying about their destination. Poor Norma Jean couldn't lose Mumble and Erik. Not to mention Gloria.

"That's not it Pa. Gloria's brother, Libretto, is here too. But he won't say much."

"Is there anyone else?" Memphis questioned. This time it wasn't Mumble's voice. It was Chase.

"Memphis, Mumble's tired. He's been awake the longest and needs some rest. I'll tell you who else is here." He said.

"Well, I'll assume you are here." Memphis tried to kid. Chase laughed, but his laughter was stale.

"Yeah, and Annie."

"So that's it?" Memphis asked. He was beginning to clear his mind and the first thing he remembered was his fight with Darlin'.

"Well, Memphis...Darlin' is here too." Chase said slowly. Memphis forgot to breath. Where was she? Why hadn't she spoken up before?

"Darlin'? Darlin'? Can you hear me?" He began yelling. A shout stopped him.

"Memphis!" Guin's young but deep voice demanded. Memphis stopped, breathing hard. "She can't hear you." Guin said quietly. Memphis immediately feared for the worst.

"She passed out a while ago." Atticus joined in. Memphis realized that Atticus and Guin were the two that he could see in front of him. "You better get back to sleep, man. We're keepin' watch."

But Memphis couldn't sleep. He didn't know what else to do, until he heard something. A light tapping. He realized that Mumble was dancing. The opening beats to a song Memphis knew well. So he bagan to sing along.

"_The warden threw a party in the county jail,_

_The prison band was there and they began to wail._

_Everybody was jumpin' and the joint began to swing,_

_You should've heard those knocked-out jailbirds sing:_

_Let's rock! _

_Everybody, let's rock!_

_Everybody in the whole cell block,_

_Was dancin' to the jailhouse rock!"_

Memphis finished the song just as quietly as when he began it.

The black world opened up again to reveal a new cold and white one. Darlin' tried to stand and slipped on the ice under her. She made it to her feet and looked around. She could see creatures on the other side of this clear ice which closed her into this island of ice, around which was water. In the water swam fish. Darlin' felt how hungry she was and slid down into the water.

In the water she saw someone else. So she caught her fish and returned to land, hoping to see the other penguin. She did, and she immediately knew who it was. It was Mumble, her brother. The two saw each other and Mumble waddled over quickly.

"You're awake!" He said excitedly. Darlin' nodded and looked out the clear ice again. Mumble began to explain. "Those are the Aliens. They brought us here to watch us. I'm not sure why but the last time they saved us from starvation."

"But we aren't starving now in Emperor Land." She pointed out. Mumble shrugged.

"But the others are over here." He began again and waddled over to the far side of the island. Through another sheet of clear ice Darlin' saw Chase, Annie, and Atticus. On the other side of the island, through another sheet of ice, Darlin' saw Guin, Libretto, and Memphis.

"Daddy!" Darlin' called out. Memphis turned his head and the two dove into the water so they could get as close as was possible. Through the ice below the water Darlin' watched her father look back at her.

"Darlin', I'm so sorry. I thought I had lost you." Memphis apologized through the glass. Darlin' smiled.

"It's okay Daddy. And I'm all right. I've got Mumble and we'll get outta here soon."

"Well you two be strong over there. And you will triumph. Remember, the word triumph starts with try."

"And ends with Umph." Darlin' finished.

When Darlin' resurfaced one of the aliens was standing on the island, looking at Mumble. Darlin' moved closer to get a better look.

When Anthony saw the female coming up, he smiled. Both the specimens in this tank were very unusual. Judging by the genetic tests that the veterinarians had run, they were related. Most likely brother and sister, or maybe even father-daughter. So far they had discovered that the fluffy penguin (the staff were calling him Taps) was related to the largest male (King), the dark female (Sweetie), and the small male with the bow-tie (Dandy). The other three were not related to any of the penguins. The taller of the three, who was also the quietest one was named Hubie, after a children's movie character. The fat one was called Mr. Big and the white penguin was named Ghost. And then there were the last two. Most likely a father and daughter. That male was named Michael and the daughter was named Blanket.

Anthony had seen Sweetie swim off to see King and guessed that they had some sort of connection. He looked through the glass into the tank that held Blanket, Michael, and Mr. Big. There stood his friend Chris, trying to get the penguins to dance. But Mr. Big was biting the heck out of him instead. Anthony suppressed his laughter and turned back to his task. He had to try and get these penguins to dance. So he conjured up all the dance lessons that his mother forced upon him and began tapping out the number for WHEN THE SAINTS GO MARCHING IN. Taps immediately called out and joined in. Sweetie stood a few feet away watching. Then she let out a low call that rose. And the TUNE of the song itself came out of her throat. Anthony almost collapsed on the ice from surprise but he managed to continue tapping. Sweetie sang through the song, really vocalized through it, beautifully and when the dance number was finished she continued dancing with Taps, the two spinning round each other and her continuing to sing off on a repeat of the song. Anthony watched until they finished and when they did he clapped for them. This would make for an interesting report.

A few weeks later, all of the Emperors were moved to one island. Memphis waited as penguins filed in, not all from Emperor Land. At last he saw his two children come in and he belly-slid over to them. He immediately hugged Darlin' and the two stayed there. Memphis had honestly thought that he would never see his daughter again.

"Daddy?" Darlin' asked.

"Hmm?" Memphis answered.

"Daddy, you can let me go now." Darlin' said quietly, trying to pull away gently. Memphis opened his eyes and hurt filled his being for a few moments. Those were the words that a father never wanted to hear but knew they would always come. He let her go and hid his hurt before she could see it. She laughed, embarrassed, before smiling at her dad and running off to see her friends. Memphis watched as she went and sighed. He looked over to the side and saw Chase and Annie. The two stayed together and Annie didn't run off. Memphis envied him beyond measure until he heard a voice rise and was distracted.

"_You're not really expecting me,_

_but I know where you hide the key,_

_Under the mat._

_There's no better place than that._

_Don't know how long I've been gone,_

_All I know is that it's been too long and I'm off track."_

It was Guin singing. He lifted his light gray head and sang, until another voice chimed in.

"_That's why I'm coming back!" _Darlin' vocalized her verse and Memphis was reminded of Norma Jean. Darlin' began dancing with Guin and the two spun around each other until Atticus joined in.

"_The boys are back in town,_

_The boys are back in town,_

_The boys are back in town,_

_The boys are back in town."_

Then Libretto drew up to take his turn and Memphis had enough. Before Libretto made it up to Darlin', Memphis came up to her and the two began dancing. Libretto realized that he had missed his chance and lowered his head before turning back around.

**So, how did you guys like it this time? I am loving these reviews, so please keep them up. I was wondering if I have enough people reading this to ask, who do you think Darlin' should love? Should she stay single? You could even have me introduce an OC of yours! Oh! And does anyone have any ideas as to her heartsong? Thanks if any of you choose to respond!**


End file.
